


A Piece Of My Soul

by sapphicrubyy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Loss, Ruby Needs A Hug, Ruby POV, penny corruption, penny death, penny needs a hug too, ruby is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicrubyy/pseuds/sapphicrubyy
Summary: The times I lost you and the one time I swore to never lose you again.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 6





	A Piece Of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before v8ch8 so it kinda differs from canon.

That day I lost a lot, but nothing stung like losing Penny. Back then I didn’t understand why. I was just torn up. I still remember it clearly. Hearing the speakers call the next fight. Already knowing how it would end but Mercury making it abundantly clear. I tried to get to her quickly. Maybe if I was faster I could have. But as I ran out, pieces of metal lay on the ground. I crumbled to the floor, everything I felt in that moment too heavy for my own body. Anger. Frustration. Sadness. Regret. We could have spent more time together. We were getting so close. How can this be fair? She never did anything.

~~~

I push it aside, just like everything else. Like my mother, like Yang’s hurt expression, like all the fallen friendships I had made. At least that’s what I had to tell myself. I have to keep it together as the leader after all. Still I couldn’t help it. How my dreams would show me her eyes losing their life. How she became a piece of junk right in front of me. Her smile that I failed to save. Even after team rwby were reunited and things were looking up, there were just things I couldn’t forget. Penny didn’t do anything. She was just an example. I know. Whoever did this, they don’t care. And that scares me. 

~~~

Finally, all the anguish came to a stop. She was there in front of me. Real. And when I called her name, she turned to me with that same smile and shine in her eyes. I didn’t even mind the crushing hug afterwards. I was just happy to have my best friend back. I made a promise to myself not to waste a moment with her ever again. Because we were able to laugh and spend time with each other again. I never thought it could be possible.

~~~

Things got bad again. Ironwood lost it and Penny had to become the winter maiden. It hurt her. So soon after coming back, she was forced to put the world before herself. ‘It’s not fair.’ I kept repeating over and over every time. When I just want you to be happy. 

Penny had always been pretty honest. It was the same with her feelings. I guess for her, who desires so much to be human, it must be hard to understand that simply a human body isn’t enough if you let your soul get tainted. I wish she knew how I felt.

~~~

I already had a bad feeling when we had to say goodbye. The thought of being away from her scared me because I just wanted to keep her safe. I know it’s selfish. But I wasn’t about to lose her again. 

Then it happened. A crash coming from outside the Schnee Manor. We ran out to find a hole in the ground, and I ran forward. As the dust dissipated, a familiar shadow lay there. My eyes widened in shock. Penny. What happened? She awoke and looked up at me smiling. It was the kind of smile that told me she was done, only holding it together for me. “I’m sorry”, reaching out to me one last time, that was the last time I saw her. The real her. Because then she was lost.

~~~

When she awoke, I knew something was wrong. Her eyes were a deep red and not their usual beautiful green. We didn’t know what to do as she sprung to her feet in a defensive manner. Usually her eyes would light up before rushing me for a violent hug but now she looked ready to fight. ‘It’s like she doesn’t even recognize me.’

I had no choice. I had to defend myself from her onslaught but I couldn’t bring myself to hurt her. ‘Penny. Come back to me! Please!’ I heard myself beg in desperation. For a split moment, she stopped. Her eyes started flashing and the fear etched onto her face as she clung to her head, as if trying to rid herself of something. ‘Ruby’, her broken voice came through, feelings of pain, anguish and guilt at the front as she slipped away once more.

I get it. There’s no use. But I won’t fail again. ‘Penny! I’m not losing you again, I swear!’ As much as I tried though, before I could stop it she was taken from me again. I couldn’t hang on anymore as I felt my aching body collapse to the ground, tears spilling.

~~~

The next time I saw her, she started attacking us again. It went on like that, me defending myself, her attacking, until I realised.. there was no getting through to her anymore. She was lost and I had to make a choice. 

This is war. I knew what that meant. I was gonna see things I shouldn’t and I was gonna have to make decisions I would rather not. But somehow, I always thought Penny would be at my side. Though if I’m going there, I always thought my mum would be there too. Look how that turned out. But I guess, if it’ll end her suffering, there is only one thing I can do.

For the first time since Penny began her onslaught, I drew crescent rose. Penny was powerful but I was quick. Before she had the time to take the last strike, I aimed for the kill. The only thing still left was the metal peeking out and her core still intact.

I cried. For the second time I cried as she was gone again. I wrapped up what was left and hugged her, finally realising what all that anguish and pain meant. “I love you, Penny”, I only managed to get out in a choked voice.

And in my despaired haze, I had a realisation. She’s not gone. I can get her back. Buried underneath the metal, her core was still safe. “Ruby”, I heard Blake call me. “It’s not over”, I got up. I stood up, my faith renewed. “I’ll do it. I’ll bring her back. If I give her my aura, she can come back to me.”

~~~

“Ruby, I’m sorry.” Penny looked guiltily. “Hey, don’t be. I’m just glad you’re safe.” She gave me a soft smile and I knew I was home. I don’t know what waits for us and I can’t promise anything but I do know we’re together right now. That’s all I asked for. “Hey Ruby. Somehow, you kinda gave me a piece of your soul.” I looked into her green eyes, sighing. “Yeah. Maybe this way, we’ll never have to lose each other no matter what happens. You’ll forever have a piece of my soul, Penny”, I couldn’t help the bright smile making it’s way onto my face. Yeah, this really is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
